criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyle Gallner
|birthplace = West Chester, PA |family = Unnamed sister |yearsactive = 2000-present }} Kyle Gallner is an American actor best known for his roles in Veronica Mars, Smallville, CSI: NY, and several horror films. Biography Gallner was born in West Chester, Pennsylvania, on October 22, 1986. He took an interest in an acting career after he followed his sister along to one of her auditions. Gallner made his first screen appearance on an episode of Third Watch. After making his feature debut with a small role in the comedy Wet Hot American Summer, he returned to television, appearing in episodes of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit and Touched By an Angel. He next appeared in the series finale of The District before portraying his first recognizable role, Bart Allen, a.k.a. "The Flash", on Smallville. In 2005, Gallner joined the cast of Veronica Mars for the last three episodes of its first season, giving him the opportunity to carry over his role into the next season. During his run on Veronica Mars, he continued making guest appearances, starring in episodes of Jack & Bobby, Cold Case, CSI: NY, Bones, and Criminal Minds. Gallner began portraying a recurring character, a devout Mormon trying to keep a polygamist's son on the path to purity, in the controversial HBO series Big Love. Meanwhile, Gallner revived his Smallville role in early 2007, returning as Impulse rather than The Flash. On Criminal Minds Gallner portrayed delusional serial killer James Heathridge, who appeared in the Season Seven episode "Heathridge Manor". Filmography *The Walking Dead (2013) as Zach *CBGB (2013) as Lou Reed *Beautiful Creatures (2013) as Larkin Ravenwood *Jan (2012) as Robbie (8 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "Heathridge Manor" (2012) TV episode - James Heathridge *Smashed (2012) as Owen Hannah *Magic Valley (2011) as TJ Waggs *Losers Take All (2011) as Brian *Cougars Inc. (2011) as Sam *Little Birds (2011) as Jesse MacNamara *Red State (2011) as Jarod *Beautiful Boy (2010) as Sammy *Past Life (2010) as Xander *A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) as Quentin Smith *Cherry (2010) as Aaron *CSI: NY (2006-2010) as Reed Garrett (7 episodes) *Jennifer's Body (2009) as Colin Gray *Smallville (2004-2009) as Bart Allen/Impulse (3 episodes) *The Haunting in Connecticut (2009) as Matt Campbell *The Shield (2008) as Lloyd Denton (3 episodes) *Life (2008) as Zak Sutter *Trunk (2008) as Will (short) *Gardens of the Night (2008) as Ratboy *Red (2008) as Harold *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2002-2007) as Shane Mills/Marc Lesinski (2 episodes) *Big Love (2006-2007) as Jason Embry (6 episodes) *The Closer (2007) as Eric Wallace *Insatiable (2007) as Dickie *Medium (2007) as Young Stephen *Sublime (2007) as Ned (video) *Four Kings (2006) as Spencer *Bones (2006) as Jeremy Farrell *Skater Boys (2006) as Sean Davis *Cold Case (2006) as Cameron Coulter *Danika (2006) as Kurt Merrick *Veronica Mars (2005-2006) as Cassidy "Beaver" Casablancas (25 episodes) *Close to Home (2006) as Jacob Towers *Red Eye (2005) as Headphone Kid's Brother *Jack & Bobby (2005) as BJ Bongaro (2 episodes) *Judging Amy (2005) as Zachary Pettit *The District (2004) as Brian Johnson *Finding Home (2003) as Young Dave *Red Betsy (2003) as Charlie *Touched by an Angel (2003) as Josh *Wet Hot American Summer (2001) as Bobby's Buddy *Third Watch (2000) as Raleigh 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People